At present, for a ducted air conditioner with a large static pressure range, a manner of dividing the static pressure into a plurality of sections is used in generally. For each section, it needs to specify an air blast capacity of each gear, which is realized using a constant air blast capacity. A dial manner or a drive-by-wire manner is used to control the ducted air conditioner to work in a corresponding section when the ducted air conditioner requires a static pressure, such that each rotating speed corresponding to each gear is acquired.
A method used at present is to determine the sections manually according to an actual installation environment and to set each rotating speed corresponding to each gear by using the dial manner or the drive-by-wire manner. With the method, it is uneasy to acquire a specific static pressure of an air duct when the ducted air conditioner is actually installed. Furthermore, it is difficult to acquire an optimum section in which the ducted air conditioner works.